


Five times Alois pulled on/messed with René's hair, and one time René liked it

by M_Renoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, M/M, the only nsfw bit is the +1, the theme is rene's repressed hair pulling kink, they do go on adventures though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: Pretty self explanatory.Prompts:1. Saving him from danger2. Medical exam (it's actually pretty tame)3. For fun4. In frustration5. On accident+1. Oh You Know ;)It only gets Spicy for the +1, everything else is SFW. It's not in chronological order, so technically 4 comes first. 1 and 2 happen around the same time, then 3, then 5, then the +1.





	Five times Alois pulled on/messed with René's hair, and one time René liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look I'm posting an original story about Rene and Alois! Big thanks to Alois mun, aka SolemnVow, who wrote this with me, because she's amazing and I wouldn't have toughed it out through the +1 if it weren't for her. She's also basically a beta reader, but since Alois is her character, she wrote (or at least double checked) most of his scenes. Rene's mine, so yeah. 
> 
> She's also the bringer of memes, which... Can really be unfortunate sometimes, because I'll start laughing and then a scene never gets done. 
> 
> Also, since it isn't immediately obvious, Rene and Alois are Spy and Medic from TF2 (Rene's like a spinoff of canon BLU spy and Alois is an OC Medic). I just didn't want to tag it as TF2 since they're basically standalone OCs at this point that we launch into 5000 different AUs on a weekly basis. 
> 
> The prompts are of varying length, because some of them I got sorta carried away doing, and others I didn't.

1\. Saving him from danger

The empty hallway was quiet save for the soft squeak of floorboards under slow footsteps as René and Alois carefully paced forward. René held his wand in front of him, the tip glowing gently as he scanned the hallway for traps. The mansion they were currently walking through was the former home of a notorious dark warlock who specialized in imbuing common household objects with curses. At the moment, they were in the search of a particularly dangerous one that was threatening the local wildlife, but was gathering enough strength to begin threatening the local citizens, which included several very rich wizarding families that insisted that the Ministry send their very best to deal with it. René and Alois were, of course, the very best.

A sudden loud creak ahead made René hold out one hand, signaling for Alois to stop. A slightly miffed expression was shot in his direction from behind half-moon glasses, as René had hit Alois in his chest, but nothing was spoken aloud.

The curse had been turning wildlife feral, granting them supernatural strength. Sometimes, if they remained within the curse’s radius for long enough, they would even gain additional magical powers. Some creatures, of course, were living in this house; primarily mice, spiders, cockroaches, and other common household pests. Others had wandered in, like the deer they had to fight in the front lawn and the cat that was left stupefied on the porch.

René waited, focusing on keeping his breathing steady and quiet, listening for another creak. When there were no more sounds for a few beats, he took a step forward.

Suddenly, a silvery blur shot out from the darkness and before René could react, something yanked him backwards, hard, by the end of the long braid he keeps his hair in. With a yelp, he stumbled backwards, directly into Alois, which caused them to tumble into the hallway behind them.

When the dust settled, René looked up and behind him. His stomach dropped when he saw what was embedded into the wall at the far end of the hallway. A silver-colored bolt, shimmering slightly with magical energy, vibrated slowly to a standstill, the sharp tip buried deep into the wood.

“Tripwire,” Alois gasped out from underneath René. The Auror quickly scrambled to get off of Alois, trying to get his heart rate under control again.

“R--Right,” he nodded. Looking down, he realized that there was, indeed, a wire, nearly invisible in the dusty darkness. He was so worried about magical traps that he nearly forgot about the existence of Muggle technology, which could have ended up with his head pinned on the wall. “Good eye, but did you really have to pull me by the hair? I am wearing robes, you know. Lots of hand holds there.”

Alois rolled his eyes. “Just watch out. It looks like this tripwire may be a new addition to the mansion. I doubt this warlock was the type to booby trap his own house with Muggle tools--too proud of his work with cursing.”

René nodded his agreement. Carefully, he brushed some dust off of his robes and stood shakily. Since they had already rather loudly announced their presence, he figured there was no reason to not disable the trap now. “Hold on.” He aimed his wand down the hallway and whispered a spell. There was a brief silence, then a clatter as the trap disabled itself and fell to harmless pieces on the ground. “A specialty of mine,” he nodded smugly. Muggle traps were easy--or at least, any mechanical Muggle trap. “Let’s go.” Alois nodded, and the two of them ventured into the darkness of the next room.

2\. To force him to behave for a medical exam

“This would be over much quicker if you would just behave,” Alois snarled, wrestling René back down onto the cot again. René thrashed and writhed, reminding the Healer oddly of a very large snake.

“No! I am in perfect health, I don’t need a blasted medical exam!” René screeched. “Give me my wand back!”

“Absolutely not!” Alois hollered back. The aforementioned wand was being kept in another room entirely, since René had actually performed charms on the wand for it to return to him if he shouted for it loudly enough. At the moment, the wand was rattling uselessly inside a magically sealed container, which was within a locked room that was also magically sealed, which was down the hallway and several floors. Alois was absolutely at his wit’s end and the final straw was René attempting to make a run for it. He grabbed a fistful of René’s long hair and yanked.

A shrill, almost catlike yowl escaped the squirming mass of cloth and lanky limbs still half attempting to flee, but quickly quieted to stillness as René watched Alois in shock. Everyone knew René’s hair was off limits, even when the Auror was being the biggest nuisance in St. Mungo’s history.

“That’s it,” Alois encouraged, fully aware of what he just did and absolutely not about to take the consequences. In the most no-nonsense voice he could muster (which was extremely no-nonsense), he ordered, “Lie still and let me perform this exam. It will be over in less than five minutes.”

And for the next five minutes, René laid completely still on the cot.

3\. For fun

On their days off, which were few and far between, René and Alois ended up finding time to spend with each other. Not that either of them often took days off. Healers and Aurors both had unusual hours, especially those who were very high up in their respective departments. Neither of them had really felt a need for time off, at least until they began to spend more time around each other.

This particular day, both of them had managed to secure one day of no distractions to spend viewing Muggle artifacts at a museum. René wasn’t particularly interested in them, but Alois was, so he felt he should at least humor him for a few hours. The best part about the museum, in his opinion, were the little raspberry and white chocolate tarts that they bought at the cafe (using Muggle currency!). It was endlessly fascinating to René that Muggle currency was printed on paper, something that he had spent several minutes examining and asking questions about.

In the end, he concluded that the galleon system, which the wizards used, was still the superior system. They didn’t have to read any of the numbers on the papers to understand which ones were what, of course that made everything easier! And who cared about the convenience of larger wallets when a simple Enlargening Charm would do the trick easily? Alois, as usual, had sighed and changed the topic of conversation.

At the very end of their day, they decided to head outside to the very nice lawn of the museum and have a picnic. That was something wizards and Muggles had in common--picnics. René rather liked them, and found a nice tree for them to shelter under. The day was surprisingly nice, with overall pleasant sunlight streaming down from the sun. The sky set a beautiful, robin’s egg blue background to the day, with the occasional soft white cloud drifting into view. René pulled a handkerchief from one pocket and with a very subtle Engorgement Charm, turned it into a rather large blanket for them to sit on.

“I think I rather like this,” Alois commented, patting the blanket briefly before sitting down. He had long since given up at reminding René that performing magic in front of Muggles was illegal. “I brought snacks in case we got hungry, so I suppose we can use that.”

René nodded and sat down next to him, his wand tucked behind his ear. To a distant viewer, one might think he was an artist with a pencil, or maybe a rather old fashioned writer. His outfit, at least, spoke of eccentricities that only someone who dabbled in some art form or another would dare wear in public. Not only were the dark fabrics impossibly impractical for such a sunny day, but they also looked about one or two centuries out of date. There was something very distinctly Victorian about the cut of the coat, and something very Versace Fall about the sewn silk designs on the bodice. Nearly knee-high boots, coupled with tight pants, were also something slightly too exotic for this day and age. What completed the look, however, was the long salt and pepper hair, held neatly in a braid that pointed like an arrow down his back. Alois, on the other hand, was dressed in very practical Muggle-wear; a light lavender collared shirt and darker purple slacks, complete with a pair of dark brown shoes.

“You really should consider wearing something less stuffy when we’re out with Muggles,” Alois commented as he pulled sandwiches out of his backpack. Alois was very into the whole ‘when with Muggles, do as the Muggles do’ business, and had actually packed sandwiches into his backpack the Muggle way with the exception of a cooling charm to keep everything fresh.

“I like wearing this,” René replied, miffed. He picked up a sandwich and took a bite. Mm… Cucumber. Alois was always incredible at cooking in ways that René had no idea was even possible without the use of some kind of magic. Alois, of course, would tell you that the secret was not using magic. “It’s fashionable, and comfortable. Besides, they have a spell on them that cools me down in the heat.”

Alois snorted. “Right. Honestly, I don’t think you need any more cooling, considering you’re always cold when I check your temperature.”

“It’s natural,” René retorted, scowling. “I think better when it’s cold compared to when it’s hot.”

“Really?” Alois asked rhetorically. “I’m surprised you think at all, considering your past history and the fact that you like to do yourself up in the most uncomfortable outfits. With your wand out. In front of muggles.”

“They--it’s a fashion statement! Just because I’m an Auror doesn’t mean I need to act like a complete heathen. That’s for the Gryffindors in Division One,” René sniffed dismissively. “Besides, it goes with my hair.”

“Mhm,” Alois hummed noncommittally, reaching for René’s hair in the same breath. René turned obligingly to let Alois have easier access. “I have to agree, you do have very nice hair,” he said, giving it a teasing tug. René stiffened minutely. If Alois wasn’t so used to reading René’s body language, he might not have noticed, but he did. He simply chose not to comment. “May I?” he asked, meaning he wanted to redo René’s hair.

“Why not?” René shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. He took a deep breath. “It was starting to fall out anyway.” It wasn’t, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he liked it when Alois played with his hair, and liked the way he could feel his friend’s deft fingers gently sift through his hair as if it was spun of the most precious gold. He also liked it when Alois pulled on his hair, but that was besides the point.

With a pleased smile on his face, Alois pulled a brush out of his backpack and began to slowly comb René’s hair. The soft locks slowly untangled beneath his gentle touch, smoothing out in a sheet of silver and grey that fell in gentle waves down René’s back. Once all the tangles were out, Alois set about braiding it again. However, before he began, he realized there was something he definitely could add into René’s hair that would only make it twenty times better.

“Hold this for a moment,” Alois instructed, guiding René’s hand over to where the braid had begun. René’s eyebrows furrowed but he didn’t question it, simply sliding his fingers over Alois’s and pressing down when Alois moved. The brief contact made both of them shiver, although neither noticed the other’s reaction.

After a few moments, Alois returned, clutching something that René couldn’t see in his hands.

“That better not be a live bird or something ridiculous like that,” René grumbled. He had finished his first sandwich and moved onto the next, which was filled with jambon and cheese. The use of French smoked meats was a nice touch, he had to admit.

“Oh, certainly,” Alois rolled his eyes. “Of course it isn’t. It’s much better than that, I promise.” He sat down behind René, and when René tried to turn to see what Alois was holding, he put one hand on René’s cheek and pointed his face forward again with a laugh. “Don’t look yet! It’s a surprise.”

“You know I don’t like surprises,” he complained. “Surprises and Aurors don’t go well together.”

“It’s not a nasty surprise, there’s a difference,” Alois protested. He relieved René of his duty of keeping the nascent braid in one place and started braiding again. This time, there was more tugging on his hair than usual, which was… Strange. René could’ve sworn Alois was using rubber bands that didn’t have any cloth or thread around them (which was absolutely nasty on hair, because it tended to get hair stuck on it and that never worked out well). Getting his hair pulled to the point where there were strands coming out was never a good feeling.

“There aren’t that many surprises in the world that aren’t nasty,” René argued, for the sake of arguing. “Most are, like that one time we were invited to the baron’s place--remember? The whole bit about ‘oh you will love this pleasant surprise’? Anyone who has to say ‘love’ and ‘pleasant’ in front of ‘surprise’ obviously doesn’t have good intentions anyway, but then he tried to serve us meat stew that ended up being meat from some kind of fetid krup meat.”

“Well yes, that man was horrible,” Alois agreed, although he was mostly just against the animal cruelty that went into making the stew. “Can’t imagine why anyone would do that.”

“I think he was just trying to get a rise out of us--It worked, just not in his favor.” René chuckled, remembering how Alois had taken one look at the soup and nearly jumped down the man’s throat. “We needed to get some artifact from him, and he was pretty quick to surrender it after you nearly tore him apart with your bare hands.”

Alois blushed and his hands stuttered slightly in René’s hair, resulting in another tug that had René shifting uncomfortably where he was seated on the blanket.

“He deserved it, honestly,” Alois replied humbly. “I expect someone else would have done the same eventually.”

“Right, because everyone is as good a person as you are,” René rolled his eyes.

“I should hope so, then the world would be a much nicer place.”

“Doubt it, regardless--Are you done yet? Normally, you’re really fast at braiding my hair,” René asked restlessly.

“No, and even if I was just braiding your hair regularly, I still wouldn’t be done. Unlike you, I’m careful,” Alois replied haughtily. This was honestly as haughty that René remembered Alois ever being.

“Mhm,” René hummed doubtfully. “I just finished my sandwich and want another one, but I can’t reach because it’s all the way behind me.”

“Okay, I’ll pause a moment,” Alois reluctantly agreed. “Move slow, I don’t want you to ruin all my progress so far before I can put your hair tie back on.” He and René did something of an awkward shimmy that turned them both around so René could access the sandwiches and Alois could keep braiding René’s hair.

“Ooh, this one looks good,” René observed, picking up a sandwich that looked like it had some kind of sweet filling. The inside was a pretty ruby color, which soaked into the bread of the sandwich. “What’s in it?”

“Mm…” Alois thought for a moment. “Strawberry jelly, most likely, maybe cherry. I made a few of those along with the rest--I suppose they could serve as dessert of some kind?”

“Dessert’s good,” René agreed. “Maybe you should try your hand at those tarts they were selling at the cafe. Actually tasted like tart.”

“You mean, actually tasted tart,” Alois replied tartly.

“Yes, exactly, like how tart is supposed to taste,” René said archly. “Tart is supposed to taste a little tart, just like the name suggests. If it’s called tart--”

“I know, I know, it should be tart if it tastes tart--” Alois sighed. “I suppose you’re right--adding too much sugar just takes away from the natural flavor of the fruit.”

“Exactly.”

Alois reached down for the hair tie, which was left abandoned on the blanket, and wound it around the end of the braided ponytail.

“All done,” he announced, standing back and letting the braid fall against René’s back. Instantly, the Auror reached back to pull the braid forward for him to see.

Alois had truly done a magnificent job with René’s hair, except…

“Why are there daisies in my hair?” he snarled, turning to glare at Alois, who was looking very satisfied with himself.

“I thought they would look good,” the Healer admitted smugly. “Was I wrong?”

“Yes,” René hissed, glaring balefully at the offending plants. The flowers trembled under his judgemental gaze. “This is horrible--I am an Investigative Auror, and among them, classed among the most proficient and dangerous, I cannot have flowers braided into my hair.”

“Out here you’re not.” Alois gently reached forward to pat René on the cheek, which elicited another protest in the form of a strangled-sounding hiss. “I think it looks very attractive. Serves to soften up your look a little--besides, it matches your clothes! They have flower patterns t--”

“No, they don’t, those are vines.” René pouted and took a malevolent bite from his strawberry jelly sandwich. “And they look refined, not… Not childish. This is practically childish, Alois, I won’t stand for it--”

“As your Healer, I prescribe them to you,” Alois continued, shushing René with one finger to his lips. René was suddenly torn between biting that finger or kissing it. “Flowers, a little bit of relaxation, and some company will do you good.” René grumbled indistinctly to himself and turned his back on Alois to continue eating his sandwich. Alois simply hummed and reached for his own. He was famished, and ready for a hearty snack.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in peace, despite a few children daring to come up to “the scary man with the flowers in his hair” to compliment his hairdresser on a job well done. Alois was glowing with pride by the end, and René was feeling a little less powerful and a little more… human.

4\. In frustration

“Move!” Alois shouted, pushing a dawdling group of visitors out of the way in the lobby of St. Mungo’s. It was nearly three am in the morning, and he had received a very urgent owl from the hospital that they were short staffed and required more Healers in the urgent care ward. “Get out of the way! Head Healer, coming through!” Normally, he wouldn’t be so rude to the patrons of St. Mungo’s, but today was different. There were lives on the line, and he needed to come in to save them.

“Mr. Dietrich!” one of the apprentice Healers called out to him. “This room please!” Alois brushed by in a whirl of spring green robes and dumped his bag onto a table before pulling on a pair of gloves.

“What happened?” he demanded, striding towards the operation room that the apprentice had indicated.

“Dark Magic,” the girl explained. “It’s getting worse--we don’t know what kind of spell it is, but it looks like some variant of a Wasting Curse.”

Alois muttered a few choice words under his breath as he shoved the door open.

“Move, everyone!” he barked, “Get out, out!” The nurses who were huddled around the figure lying face down on the cot quickly scurried out of Alois’s path. Alois snapped his gloves on tight and leaned over to see what was happening.

The person lying on the cot was sweating and moaning softly in pain, their back covered in a mess of blackened and burned flesh. Alois winced at the wave of Dark Magic he felt wash over him. It definitely wasn’t a normal wound. He reached into his pocket for a face mask and snapped it on.

“Essence of Dittany!” he barked as nurses scurried around the room, trying their best not to get in each other’s way, “Cold water and towels, and the strongest Anti-Burn salve we have!” Turning back to the wizard lying on the cot and frowned, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. He could try to use magic and heal the wound, but at the moment, the magic was too unstable, and he risked hurting the victim more. He’d have to do this the Muggle way, at least until someone in the countercurse department came up with an appropriate countercurse. He was just here for immediate care.

A bottle of dittany and a towel was shoved into his hands, and Alois immediately set to work. Unfortunately, the wizard’s hair was tangled and matted into the wound, which made it extremely difficult to heal. With a growl of frustration, Alois grabbed a handful of hair that wasn’t too difficult to remove and flung it out of the way. It flopped limply to one side of the wizard’s head. The rest he had to very carefully pull out of the wound before he healed it, or there would be a lot of tiny bits woven inside their flesh that would be incredibly difficult (not to mention painful) to remove.

As he worked, however, he noticed that something in the wound that was decidedly inhuman was pulsating gently, sometimes jerking. Upon closer inspection, it was a dark ooze, not dissimilar to the congealed blood around it, that had attached itself to the wound and refused to let go. Every time Alois tried to heal the flesh around it with dittany, the dark matter hissed and twitched, eating up flesh as fast as Alois could heal it. That was no good.

He needed to remove it as fast as possible, or his patient would lose this war of attrition.

Taking a glass jar and a pair of tweezers, Alois went to work teasing the black substance from the wound and into the jar. Without magic, he could only remove the physical part of the curse, not the curse itself. He filled the jar almost to the brim with the tar-like substance. It was deep red in color, almost black, and seemed to eat up all the light that tried to bounce off of it (except a few choice rays in the red spectrum). Good enough. When Alois tried to use the dittany again, the effects lingered, although the wound still looked like it was on the edge of eating itself alive again. At the very least, the situation was more stable than before, and would allow Alois enough time to make sure the man will live through the next, crucial 24 hours.

After more than five hours in the emergency room—not to mention countless bottles, towels, and buckets—later, Alois departed, wiping sweat from his brow. Whoever was in there, they’d live, but would most likely be scarred for the rest of their life. It was better than the alternative. He nodded wearily at the countercurse specialist who rushed by him and into the room. After a few minutes, there was a flash of light that pulsated in a myriad of different colors for nearly half an hour before finally fading.

The door opened, revealing the specialist, who looked much worse for wear. She was clutching a crystal jar containing a dark liquid that seethed with malevolence. That must’ve been the remaining bits of the curse that lingered in the man’s wounds.

“He’ll live,” she announced, “All thanks to you, Head Healer.”

Alois gave a short, grateful sigh through his nose. “R… Right. Good.”

“He’ll be conscious in a few minutes--the pain’s quite a lot, you may need to go in and administer a healing potion.”

Alois raised an eyebrow. “Me? Have one of the nurses do it. There may be others who need me.”

The specialist shook her head. “No… You don’t understand. He probably won’t see anyone else--it’s best to just beat him to the punch.”

“You know him? So… Is he a patient that comes in often?” Alois asked, curious.

“Not--Not directly, but everyone here has heard of him--I thought--well maybe you haven’t, but it’s René Lambert. He’s one of the top Aurors on the investigative team at the Auror Department over at the Ministry, but also one of our worst patients. Hates hospitals or something, but we have trouble treating him. He’s actually made a couple apprentices cry after spending less than a minute in his room. The only person before you who could handle him was the previous Head Healer, and… Well, obviously, she isn’t around to do that anymore. It’s up to you now. Congrats,” she added, for good measure.

Alois nodded and sighed quietly. “Well… I suppose so.” Just then, the sound of raised voices filtered in from the room. “I believe that’s my cue. Thank you for the warning…” he glanced at her name tag, “Jamie. And thank you for your good work.” She nodded and left. Alois took a deep breath and readied himself.

Turns out that there wasn’t any time to prepare because he was shaken out of his thoughts by a terrifying screech.

“My HAIR!” A shriek rang out from the operating room. Alois sprinted inside and saw his patient, a thin man with sharp features and piercing blue eyes, grabbing frantically at a strand of hair and doing his best to sit up, despite the multitude of Healers and nurses trying to push him back down onto the bed.

“Mister Lambert, sir, please, you need to rest--” one of the nurses implored.

“NO! I demand that you hand me my wand, right now, you incompetent fools, or when I do get it back, I will hex you into next week,” the man, René, screeched. “I--”

“SILENCE!” Alois bellowed. Everyone in the room froze, before all the Healers and nurses scurried out of Alois’s way.

“And who are you supposed to be?” René demanded, a stubborn look set on his face. With a thunderous look on his face, Alois stormed up to René’s cot and firmly pressed him back. René resisted until he realized that his body was too weak to resist and lay back down, but his facial expression didn’t change.

“I am Alois, the new Head Healer,” Alois replied coldly.

“I’m--”

“I know. René Lambert. Your reputation precedes you. I hear you’ve been giving my Healers a hard time.” Alois arched an eyebrow and continued before René could comment. “Stop that. You of all people should know that any and all protesting will only extend your stay at St. Mungo’s, and--on behalf of all of us--we know that the shorter your stay here, the better.”

René continued to glower at Alois. “The state of my body is completely unacceptable, Alois,” he sneered. “Maybe unlike the rest of you, I actually have to go out and--”

“Yes, yes, we know. But right now, you,” Alois jabbed René in the chest with one finger, “Are in our care. And this means your life is in our hands, not the other way around. You may get back to your gallivanting and dueling after you have left our hospital, understood?”

René glowered some more, maintaining eye contact until he finally, finally gave in and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Fine. Do what you want. I’ll die in here, probably,” he groaned.

“Now, there’s no need for dramatics,” Alois tutted, waving a hand to instruct one of the nurses to move René’s cot into another room. “If you’re able to be this active now, you’ll be better in no time.” He turned to the Healers and nurses who were all watching him, open-mouthed. “Get him to a short term care room please.” And when none of them moved, he urged them with a shooing motion. “Go on!” Then, he turned back to René. “Thank you for your cooperation. I’ll be back to check on your condition in a few hours.”

Finally, Alois turned on his heel and marched out of the room, leaving René to grumble to himself and snap at the poor nurse who was left to move his cot.

5\. On accident

“O--oh--Oh my--I’m so sorry, René--” Alois stammered, backing up from where René was lying on the ground, glaring balefully up at him. “I didn’t mean--Oh Merlin--”

“Maybe I should be the one sorry for my state,” René commented dryly, “Considering I snuck up on you.”

Alois flushed even redder and leaned down to help him up.

“It’s just habit,” he replied rather bashfully. “Before we were paired up with Aurors, we had to undergo mandatory battle training--I also took a few Muggle self defense classes… And these last few cases really had me on edge. I’m sorry.” René rolled his eyes and accepted the proffered hand.

“But did you really have to grab my hair of all things?” he complained, brushing dust off of his uniform.

Alois pouted. “It was just what I ended up grabbing, that’s all,” he protested. “Not my fault you keep it so long and tied so neatly! It’d be a lot harder to get that much leverage on you if you just kept it loose.”

“And have it blow around in my face when I’m trying to fight? Please,” René scoffed.

“Then why keep it long at all?” Alois countered. “It’s counterintuitive as someone who is ‘on the front lines of battle’ or what have you all the time. People are going to grab it!”

“Only Healers who learn Muggle combat would do something like that,” René teased. “No self-respecting wiza--”

“I am a very respectable wizard, thank you,” Alois sniffed, “And in my very respectable wizarding opinion, I believe that everyone should know how to fight without magic just in case they lose their wand in a fight for whatever reason. Who knows? It might come in handy sometimes.”

René rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Sure. But what I was trying to say before you rudely threw me--”

“Before you surprised me and I reacted naturally,” Alois corrected. René shot him a deadpan look.

“As I was saying--Before you rudely threw me onto the ground,” he continued, “I was going to ask if you were ready to go to the Muggle cinema. You said you rather enjoyed this… This movie--so I figure we don’t want to be late.”

Alois brightened. “Oh, yes! Yes, The Princess Bride! I think you’d like it, René. It’s all about this girl, Buttercup, and her servant, Westley--” Alois continued to explain the plot of the movie to a very bemused René, who just smiled indulgently and listened.

+1. Oh You Know ;)

“Alois--Alois, please do that again--” René moaned, rocking back against Alois’s touch.

“Do… Do what?” Alois paused. René whined and focused his eyes on Alois.

“Pull my hair--” he replied, somehow managing to imbue a certain amount of breathless sarcasm into his words. “That.”

“I thought--” Alois’s brow furrowed. “I thought you hated it when people did that.”

“Well--yes, and it’s--well, it’s complicated,” René stammered, his brain trying to function with less blood than he was really used to. “It--I like it just only… Only in a specific context.” That was a good enough pseudo-explanation, meaning an explanation that really wasn’t an explanation at all. Alois raised an eyebrow.

“So… Like this?” he asked, grabbing a fistful of René’s hair and gently yanking it back. René as good as yowled and arched his back.

“Y--yes, like--li--like that--” he gasped, his mouth struggling to produce the sounds necessary to convey what his mind was sluggishly trying to put together.

“Oh.” Alois seemed to think for a moment before a smile slowly spread on his face. René looked up in time to see it and groaned. It was the smile that spoke of indulgence and the amount of sadism that only a practiced Healer could manage to achieve. The kind of sadism that derived pleasure from torturing others--or at least in this case, torture by René’s definition of it, in this specific moment. “So you wouldn’t mind if I…” He ran his fingers through René’s hair, taking a hold of it again before tugging. His eyes searched for René’s reaction.

“Please…” René breathed, his chest heaving. His face was already flushed from their activities earlier, but now the color was spreading down his body to his chest. Alois thought the way his skin seemed to come to life again whenever they touched was both endearing and rather flattering. It was like he was breathing life back into him whenever they were together, especially like this.

“What a lovely development,” he purred, giving René’s hair another yank, though he was careful to never actually hurt him. His mind raced with how he could take advantage of this new information. He bent down to kiss René deeply, using his current leverage to tilt René’s head into the right position.

Usually, this was the point when--if not determined already--they decide who ends up on top for the evening. Sometimes the decision was hard, other times fairly simple. Tonight was simple. Alois had just discovered something new to add to his arsenal of tools that he used to make René scream his name, how could he not use this information until René was sick of it? If Alois could read minds he’d know that René would never get sick of it.

Pliant beneath Alois’s touch, René allowed Alois to take control that night. He leaned back gingerly, trying to get comfortable on the sheets. Although the cloth was smooth and soft, his injuries still tended to act up every now and then.

A quiet gasp left René’s lips as Alois pulled his head back again, exposing his neck. Leaning in, Alois pressed his lips along the line of René’s jaw, and kissed from there down to the hollow of René’s neck.

“You better not make a mark I can’t hide,” René murmured breathlessly, even as he tilted his head back of his own accord to give Alois a little bit more room. He leaned back even more, letting Alois crowd him against the bed. The added pressure made a sudden pain flare up somewhere at the center of his back, and he winced, body tensing. But he didn’t want to flip over. Scars, especially ones that large and that nasty, were a turn off, he felt. Besides, he didn’t want Alois to worry. He did his best to relax, but Alois was too quick on the uptake for that.

Noticing the reaction, Alois drew back with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently, drawing back so he could get a good look at René.

“I’m fine,” René replied, not looking him in the eye. He wiggled rather insistently and tried to pull Alois closer. He didn’t budge. “Really--”

“As your Healer, you have to listen to me, René.” His tone brooked no argument. René ignored it and chose to argue anyway.

“Right now, you’re not my healer. I’m fine, Alois.” He made an attempt to pull Alois back in for another kiss, but Alois was focused. No matter what, the health and wellbeing of his lover came first, and this was certainly not well.

“If you don’t turn over on your front, I will do it for you,” he warned, giving René’s hair another gentle pull, to remind him who was in charge tonight. René pouted and still didn’t give in.

“Make me,” he countered. With a small sigh, Alois gripped René by the hips and turned him over with surprising ease, despite René being as unhelpful as possible by letting his lanky limbs splay everywhere.

Now turned on his stomach, René could feel air tingling against the scar tissue on his back. It wasn’t outright painful, but it was decidedly one of the less pleasant feelings in the world. His thoughts were interrupted by Alois leaning in to kiss him again, though this time he trailed those kisses down René’s back, following along the scars. René couldn’t feel much there beyond pressure and the occasional faint burning sensation, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway.

“You’re so strong, René. Look at you. I’ve seen you bite back your pain. Look at how you were willing to lie here, hurting, all because you think that’s what I wanted.” Alois hummed, pressing more kisses against Renés scars. “You deserve much better treatment than that, love. Let me ease your pain.” Alois grabbed a familiar bottle of massage oil out of the drawer and unscrewed the lid, squeezing out a generous amount onto his hand. He then set the bottle back on their nightstand and began to slowly work the oil into René’s back.

A small, satisfied moan left René’s lips. The massage oil had a miraculous quality to it that meant it was simultaneously fiery and ice cold, a feeling that his strained back muscles and damaged skin loved to feel. It was best when Alois did this because he had the leverage and skill to slowly and carefully massage the oil into his muscles. Having Alois do it also had the added benefit of receiving an actual massage.

Quiet, pleased sounds left René’s lips whenever Alois worked out a particularly tough knot in René’s back, or when he had just poured fresh oil onto his hands. It was sensual and relaxing, and the kind of foreplay that René didn’t think he’d appreciate when Alois first brought up the idea, but eventually came around to.

“Are we feeling better now?” Alois asked, reaching for the nightstand to get a towel to wipe his hands clean with.

“Mm…” René hummed in response, too lethargic to work up a proper answer. But he did feel much better and in much less pain.

“That’s good… And seeing as you were so good for me tonight and didn’t try to get away one time while I treated you… I suppose you’re due for a reward,” Alois continued. René paid a little more attention when Alois mentioned a reward. The sound of Alois reaching for another bottle in the nightstand was all the indication he needed to wiggle his legs apart a little more to give Alois proper access. Alois had to hold back a little giggle. Almost a Pavlovian reaction.

The latest bottle was unscrewed, and Alois poured lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He pressed a reverent kiss to the small of René’s back as he gently pressed a finger between René’s legs.

René arched his back and pushed against Alois’s touch, a needy hiss escaping unbidden from his lips.

Alois chuckled, unable to resist teasing him. “Seems I’ve awoken the great serpent,” he murmured.

“Oh, is that what you’ve been calling my dick lately?” René asked, turning his head with an eyebrow raised and his lips drawn in a smirk.

Alois clicked his tongue dismissively. “Certainly not. Hardly what anyone would call ‘great’, dear.”

“B… Bastard--” he pouted half jokingly, “That’s--That’s it, I’m leaving--” Alois quickly tugged on his hair, halting all of René’s attempts at turning himself around.

“Ah, your back, love. You know I was just kidding. Your dick is a mighty fine dick.” Alois grinned, though René couldn’t see it. René huffed and tried to glare at Alois over his shoulder.

“This is hardly sexy, Alois. Just,” He sighed and tried to redirect Alois’ attention back to what they were doing. “Just put another finger in, damn it.” Alois snorted.

“That wasn’t very sexy either, but if you insist, my love,” he replied in off-handedly. René was about to make another move to switch positions since letting Alois take the lead was clearly a mistake, when Alois crooked his fingers, making René keen and melt into the mattress.

“Finally--Alois--you awful bastard tease--” A few more colorful curse words followed, making Alois’s smile widen.

“I’m glad you’re appreciating my efforts,” Alois replied, adding another finger.

“I’d appreciate you fucking me already,” René said plaintively. Alois laughed and scissored his fingers slowly.

“As you wish, love, but maybe we should prepare you a little more.”

René groaned, but out of frustration rather than any sort of sexual gratification. “I’m ready,” he whined, pressing back against Alois a little more insistently. “I’ve never been more ready--”

“I’m glad you’re so confident, but I’m not going to risk hurting you. I’ll make it worth your while.” Alois dared to make his voice slightly singsong.

“Stupid bastard--damn tease--” René growled. While Alois was still a little distracted, he slipped out from underneath him and flipped them over with one hand. Alois landed onto the pillows with a small “oof”, though that was mostly for René’s benefit. Both of them knew it would require a lot more than a halfhearted push to get Alois to move like that.

“René!” Alois propped himself up onto his elbows, trying to regain control. René leaned over him, pressing all of his weight down on Alois.

“No, I’m done waiting for you, taking your damn sweet time when I said that I was ready.”

“But, your back-” René cut Alois off with a kiss as he sank down onto Alois’s cock. He sighed with relief, relishing the familiar burn with satisfaction. Seeing Alois’s blissful face didn’t hurt either. He sat there for a few moments, getting both of them acclimated to the feeling before he slowly rocked his hips forward slightly. Instinctively, Alois raised his hands--one resting on René’s hip and the other against his waist, supporting his back. René’s hands shifted and moved to press against Alois’s chest, his fingers splayed out. They continued like this for a little while, their breaths slowly synchronizing.

The slow rocking eventually wasn’t enough for René, who leaned back and began to bounce a little more quickly, raising his hips a short distance before sinking back down onto Alois again, and again. Small noises of pleasure escaped his lips with each bounce, his mouth open in a small ‘o’ as he panted. Alois wasn’t in much better shape, now gripping René’s body tightly enough to leave faint bruises. His own breathing was ragged, and his hips jerked upwards erratically to meet René’s. It was then that Alois remembered the new information that he learned that night.

Leaning up, he reached for René’s hair, managing to grab a handful of soft, grey streaked locks. His fingers wound through his hair gently at first, then he yanked, pulling René’s head backwards. René yelped and his hips jerked against Alois’s, pleasure jolting up and down his spine like a bolt of lighting.

“A--Again--Please--” he begged, reaching for his own cock, which was already weeping precum. Alois growled and pushed himself more upright, which inadvertently drove his cock deeper into René from the new angle. René as good as howled and rode him harder, his legs pumping to accelerate the rhythm that he had built up so far. With a little more abandon, Alois pulled again, before leaning in to press his lips against René’s throat. René’s free hand jumped to Alois’s back, his fingers digging in and scraping against Alois’s skin. Alois hissed and sank his teeth into René’s shoulder, his moans becoming muffled against slick skin.

“I’m--I’m close--” René pleaded, “Alois--Alois--” He didn’t have to voice his need out loud; his tone and his body were speaking for him, loud and clear. Taut, like a bowstring, his back arched under Alois’s touch. Their bodies were starting to move slightly out of sync now, each searching for the release that they now craved.

Alois reached down and clasped his hand around René’s cock, which was slick with precum now. He was so, so close--both of them were. Alois stroked him roughly, squeezing slightly at the tip, and finally tipped him over the edge.

René shouted Alois’s name again, louder than before, his vision blurring and his muscles seizing. Somewhere, he could hear Alois’s voice as well, mingling with his, but right now, he was consumed by pure ecstasy. Waves of pleasure crashed down on him as he squeezed around Alois’s cock. His own twitched and spurted streaks of white over both their stomachs, hot and sticky.

Alois, in turn, was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. When René cried out, he felt his lover’s hand dig into his back, the sharp, stinging pain winding him higher and higher as he pounded René’s ass. René moaned, low and weak, as he shuddered from the overstimulation.

And finally, finally, Alois found himself coming crashing over the edge. He panted and pulled René close as he rode out his own orgasm. He kissed René’s temple as he guided René down onto the bed.

“Now, I don’t want to hear it in the morning,” Alois said sternly, booping René’s nose as he got up. René quietly whined in protest before Alois came back with a washcloth and salve. He carefully cleaned them both off, René laying useless as he felt the regretful beginning twinges of pain. Alois cooed and nudged René to turn over. René made an incoherent mumble in response, but turned over anyway. He felt like every bone in his body was melting. Gravity itself was now fighting him, and he felt like every muscle in his body had been Vanished and replaced with jello. Not that it was a bad feeling, the mushy warm-ness of it all. He reached for Alois with one arm and made an effort to pull him in close for cuddles. He wanted to bask in the afterglow just a little longer.

Alois laughed. “Love, Love, I want to put this salve on your back first! It’ll ease the suffering you’ll be in later.”

René groaned. “I just… Want sleep…” he grumbled, lethargically making a small twitchy movement towards Alois. “Use… Use magic or something…”

Alois snorted and halted René’s wiggles with a firm hand. “I am using magic.” He waved the bottle of salve. “More effective than a spell, dear.” René groaned, but allowed Alois to apply the salve. He had to admit, it did feel heavenly. By the end, he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I love you,” Alois said, finally wrapping his arms around René.

“Mmm… love you too.” He muttered, snuggling up close. His eyes slowly drifted shut, and the couple slipped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
